


Loving Tony Stark

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arc Reactor Angst?, Feels, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Tried, I've Only Seen The First Avengers, Love, M/M, Post-Sex Feels, Protective Steve Rogers, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Tony doubts himself, and Steve is determined to make sure Tony knows how perfect he is, and that he will always be there for Tony.





	Loving Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> First Stony fic! I was watching Agent Carter and in a Marvel mood, so sue me. Also I was serious, I've only seen the first Avengers, so Civil War can go shove it, because you aren't canon here, bitch. Ha. Also I lowkey wanted to write smut for this ship, but I cannot fucking decide who I see as a top and who I see as a bottom. Don't judge me.

Steve lie in bed, panting. He may be a super soldier, but sex with Tony Stark could wind anyone. Tony lie next to him, also winded in his afterglow. But Tony's presence didn't last long, as he pulled himself out of bed and pulled on his boxers and disappeared to his private bathroom.

Steve sighed. He knew well enough that Tony didn't have to pee. Steve pushed himself out of Tony's luxury bed and pulled on his own boxers. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Tony stood in front of the mirror above his sink, where his hands rested. The look on his face as he stared into his reflection was unreadable to Steve.

Steve crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, kissing his neck gently. Steve breathed in Tony's scent, enjoying it. Tony smelled like sweat, expensive cologne, metal, and grease. Even if Tony hadn't tinkered with anything all day, he still managed to smell like machinery. It was as if it had bee ingrained into his skin, become a part of the DNA that made up Tony Stark. And Steve loved that, because the things Tony built were every bit a part of him.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Steve whispered softly, meeting Tony's eyes in the mirror.

Tony grunted. "Nothing important." Which translated to Tony not wanting to talk about it.

Steve pressed. "Are you sure?" He kissed where Tony's jaw and ear met.

Tony closed his eyes a moment. "When... When you first met me, you told me that I was just like my father." He started.

Steve's mind started reeling, and immediately interrupted Tony. "Tony. I barely knew you then. I just thought you were some shallow playboy, the same thing I thought when I first met your father. But you and Howard are  ** _very_**  different people, I promise. I never saw him the way I saw you, Tony, I swear." He assured.

Tony frowned and looked confused for a moment. "That's not what I meant- but thanks for putting  ** _that_**  thought in my head." Tony said sarcastically and off handedly. Steve cringed at what he had down and shot Tony his most apologetic look and kissed all over Tony's neck as an apology. Tony continued. "What I  ** _meant_**  was... If I'm so much like the way my father was then, what if I turn into the way he was when he raised me?" Tony's voice was scared, and broken. Almost unrecognizable from the billionaire playboy everyone knew as Tony Stark. "What if I become the man that I was so afraid of as a kid, that made me hate myself? I couldn't live with myself, Steve. I... I  ** _can't_**." Tony looked into Steve's eyes through the mirror, and Steve felt his heart ache seeing the pain in Tony's eyes.

Steve tightened his grip on Tony and desperately kissed every inch of skin his mouth could reach. "Tony. I promise, you won't become that. No matter what anyone thinks or says, you are an  ** _amazing_**  person. You have such a kind, brave soul. Underneath all that playboy bravado, there is a pure, beautiful spirit. You  ** _aren't_**  Howard Stark. You never will be. You could never become the man he did, you're too good. And I promise, I'll be by your side the entire time. You won't ** _ever_**  have to be alone with your thoughts. I'll fight them with you." Steve whispered, his voice strong and determined. It was risky to say the last part. He and Tony really hadn't been doing this long, neither of them had even called them  ** _dating_**. It was sex, for the most part. But Steve loved Tony. And he had said it to Tony before. He hadn't gotten much of a reaction, but Tony didn't push him away like most real emotions, so Steve figured that was something.

Tony grunted and just leaned back against Steve, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. He didn't say anything.

"I love you, Anthony Stark." Steve whispered, looking at Tony in the mirror. He didn't know how someone so perfect could ever possibly exist. And Tony was perfect, anyone who said otherwise was  ** _wrong_**.

Tony's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Steve's face. Steve smiled softly. Then Tony looked down. Steve frowned, wondering what Tony was doing. Tony lifted his right hand from the sink and shakily grabbed one of Steve's wrist. Steve was even more confused, but let Tony do whatever it was he wanted to do. Tony gently pulled Steve's hand up his torso. Tony continued up until he put Steve's hand over his arc reactor, Steve's palm pressed against the precious lifeline. He let go of Steve's wrist and put his hand back on the sink. He wouldn't meet Steve's eyes.

Steve felt his breath catch in his throat. Tony was extremely sensitive and protective of his arc reactor. He hated hugs because it meant someone's chest pressing up against it. Even when Steve and Tony had sex, if Steve's hands wandered too close to the silvery scar tissue surrounding the arc reactor, Tony pushed his hand away, and his eyes would glow with warning. This was the first time Tony had let him touch it, or anyone touch it, as far as Steve knew. And even more so, he had guided Steve's hand to it. The single action spoke a thousand words, in Tony's world. I trust you. You mean something to me. I love you too.

Steve gently turned Tony around so they faced each other, never letting his hand leave the arc reactor. Steve used his free hand to cup Tony's face, gently tilting the billionaire's upward so he could meet Tony's perfect chocolate eyes.

Steve slowly lowered his head down to Tony's chest, keeping eye contact to make sure Tony didn't have any objections. He moved his hand off of the arc reactor and pressed his lips against it in place. Tony tilted his head back and drew in a shaky breath.

" ** _Steve_**." He mumbled, his voice taunt with emotion.

Steve pulled back and pressed his forehead against Tony's, and grabbed Tony's arms to wrap them around his own waist.

"Steve, I... I..." Tony struggled to find words.

Steve shushed him gently and kissed Tony. "It's okay, Tony. You don't have to say it. I understand."

Tony kissed Steve's lips chastely. "I don't deserve you, Captain America." He said, with a bitter humor in his voice.

Steve shook his head. "None of that now, Iron Man." He said with a soft smile.

Tony huffed but didn't debate it further, for tonight. He yawned instead. Steve chuckled and gently picked Tony up, bridal style. Normally Tony wouldn't let anyone carry him like that, after all,  ** _he_**  was the mighty hero Iron Man. But tonight, unsurprisingly to Steve, he didn't protest and instead wrapped his arms around Steve's strong neck and and buried his face into the crook of Steve's neck.

Steve gently carried the tired billionaire into his bed, turning off both the bathroom and bedroom lights as he went.

Steve placed Tony into his bed, chuckling when Tony refused to let go, making his climb into the bed slightly awkward. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist while Tony still clung to the patriot's neck.

Steve sighed with content, happily falling asleep to the sound of Tony's gentle breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I fucked up the characters, this was my first fic with either of them. Also my first fic that I see as decent enough to post in a couple weeks. Lowkey not my fault though, I had a motherfucking surgery, I'm in pain. Don't take me too seriously though, after all, I write gay fanfiction. Point and case.


End file.
